


Salty Tea VII: Taint it Black

by Piddleyfangs



Series: Salty Tea: The Corruption of Fire Emblem Awakening [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Corruption, Demons, Dick Growth, F/F, Futanari, Orgy, TF, Transformation, demonization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Finale to the futanari party! With every girl in the camp converted into dick toting horny women, things are bound to go awry, especially when all the men are sent out to go try and finally hunt down the hex cult. CONTAINS MASSIVE ORGIES.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salty Tea VII: Taint it Black

The company meeting was tense. Everyone was gathered around, Chrom making the best of the conditions he could. They had no bunker with no table to sit around, so standing in the middle of camp made for the best situation. He stood before his army, ready to tell them all the location of the hexers, the fiends who had infected his dear sister. He’d let the occupation of hunting down these fiends become his goal, and it has taken the army on a far and wide path of travel. The hunt was finally over thanks to the dedication and skill of Plegian scouts who hunted through the darkest depths of the magic underground to discover information on one of the most secretive cults in Plegia. 

The Cult considers themselves innovators in the way humanity functions. They are a scary bunch, the Plegians believing them to be chaotic agents of disarray. They wield spells that specialize in morphing the human body to new states and functions. They’ve expertly hidden themselves away in a dangerous stretch of a venomous marsh in the darkest, most southern stretch of Plegia. Chrom is certain his army can handle whatever dark methods these twisted fiends wield, the only problem being, “I cannot allow for any of the women of this camp to march into this battle.” Chrom sighs, looking over his loyal army, filled with guilt for telling half of his soldiers they cannot participate after all they’ve offered. “These cads focus their attacks on women according to my scouts. While it is likely they have attacks that will hurt any gender regardless, I cannot take a risk that anyone in this camp would be stricken just the same as Lissa.” There was almost a chuckle. “So please, forgive me for this. Men, assemble at the edge of camp in an hour and we will march outward towards the location of the cult’s fort. Everyone else, remain here at camp, and keep your ears wide open in case I send back for back-up.”

Camp was setup in a dangerous location. The acidic wasteland swamps of southern Plegia. It is such an extreme location, no one would ever figure someone could set up residence there. Not in the way that it makes one think, “Oh, well then that would make it the perfect place for a villainous hideout!” A lot more like the place is actually stupid dangerous. The gasses it puts off are poisonous, breathing it in for more than a day will cause certain death. If the cultists were truly in the heart of this swamp, they must have found some way to resist the effects of the swamp. The Shepherd’s camp was set up at the very edge of these swamps. The dark fields the tents rested in were murky, but were more ground than mud. Lightning blasted in the distance at an almost constant rate. There clouds in the sky, but not a single one could ever bring rain. At best, there would be acid rain. It is said these grounds were infected by the blood of Grima. Crevices and cracks lined the grounds at random, from which gasses emerged. The closer to the heart one got to the swamp, the murkier, the more noxious, the more foul the wasteland became. 

The men departed from camp, embarking for the hive of hexers. The women of the camp, save for Robin who slept in, all met for one more Salty Tea meeting. Maribelle did her best to keep things organized. It was hard to keep Severa and Lucina focused. Anymore the two have been the most bitter of rivals. It was remarkable to see how Lucina acted around Severa anymore. She was once so much more humble, but now her aggression was to the point it concerned others. Needless to say, Severa often met that aggression, too hot, too head strong to resist a bout like that. Maribelle snapped at them for fighting again, asserted to them they stuff their hoses back in their pants or she would tie their dirty dicks into pretzels, and cleared her throat to assemble all attentions on her.

“Attention, attention!” She paused for a moment, a clear polite grin forms on her face. “Ah, lovely. Thank you darlings. I had this meeting assembled due to some concerns with the ongoing quest of Chrom’s. Now, we’ve never really addressed this in the past, but this past week spent traveling I’m sure we’ve all felt a certain fear over the worrisome little idea that Chrom may discover our ongoings through the cultists he is combatting. It is to that effect we are assembled now, to try and figure what is our best course of action.” She nods, waiting for the discussion amongst the crowd to disperse. “So, our first order to tidy up. Say Chrom returns and knows of the hex. Alright, first thing he’s going to do is check Lissa. So, I suppose we-“

“What about Robin?!” Someone shouted. It isn’t clear, and who ever had yelled this became less clear as another voice echoed, “Yeah! What about Robin?!”

“Err.” Maribelle clears her throat. She sweating already. “R-Robin? Why, heavens. I think it might be best to not touch Robin. She’s so close to Chrom and all. Chrom would find out almost right awa-“

“Ah quit it!” Severa snapped. Nobody could mistake that voice for someone else. “I think it’s great you can run your trap like it’s a competition, but come the fuck on! Robin is like the only damned girl left! Gawds, forget about hiding the hex, we need to drag Robin into this.”

“I agree.” Lucina chimes in, much to Severa’s chagrin. “Robin is all that remains… It only makes sense to convert her too.” Low moans started to fill the air like the hum of bass. 

“You cannot be serious!” Maribelle interjects. Her snowy cheeks are blushed intimate pink. “W-we cannot do this to Robin as well! We’ve already corrupted everyone besides her, i-is that NOT enough?” 

“Just quit pretendin’ already!” Severa said. “We’re already this damn far! I’m damn tired of this bullshit politics. You aristocratic bitch! How’s about a democracy for once? Maybe then we’ll do something we want instead of what you run your trap on about.” Severa runs forward, grinning. “Gawds, you even got a boner.” Severa says. She stuck her hand on the bulge against Maribelle’s skirt. “Kjelle, keep her busy.” Kjelle runs over and straddles Maribelle, keeping her busy through arousal. Lucina attempts to walk forward to overtake command, but the others keep her back. They want to see what Severa has to say.

“Alright.” Severa grumbles. “Let’s cut the shit. Show of hands, who wants to see Robin with a fucking fat boner?!” It was unanimous. The moaning in the crowd grew louder. The bump that sprouted in Severa’s attire was obvious. “Well, come on, let’s plan this out! We’re converting Robin, that sexy bitch-!!! Aaaugh!!” They all feel it. The hex is growing more powerful on them. No one is left unaroused, unmoved by the wave of feelings that spread throughout the group. Once the feelings are gone, and everyone was left a little more hung for it, Tharja moved into the center where all other speakers had stood before. Aversa follows after.

“The hex is preparing.” Tharja says. “You all feel it, no? The hex is adaptive, me and Aversa have figured that and much more about it. Our research confirms, the hex will jump in power to take on greater threats. When Lucina had received the hex, as we had heard from her and Tiki’s stories, suddenly she had a powerful scent and drove the Manaketes nuts. The hex was on Lucina, and it became more powerful to break her down. When it infects someone more powerful, it draws people with high potential in. When it infects a group of people around a more powerful person, it makes the people more powerful to compensate.” Tharja nods. “You all know why this is, right? Lucina is a woman of Naga. Robin holds Grima within her. A hex like ours that corrupts mind body and soul will attempt to corrupt Grima. In short, our little hex is trying to get our dicks ready to literally fuck Grima so hard he loves dicks.” 

There was a silence only interrupted by the pants of those who submitted to their passions. Even these few eventually gave up their lusts. The foreboding news put their dicks on ice. “Do any of you find it funny? C’mon, you can laugh. It’s funny.” Tharja pauses in her speech for a bit longer. “H a. h a. h a.” She labors each laugh, pushing it out with husky pulsating breathes. “We have to defeat a dark god with penises. It should surprise any of you. We’ve all masturbated before, some of us have had sex, but the sex we have now always feels like the best one yet, right? It’s because our sex is something above all others’. We are beings of it now, and we are powerful. We are the queens of sex, ladies. So, keep your heads on straight, and with a damn good plan, we can fuck this stupid dragon. Stand tall, and hold strong.” 

Talks became sternly on the nervous duty of planning the corruption of Robin. The plans go here and there, eventually Maribelle joins back in the discussions and the plans find some more stable form centering around being sneakier. They have to make sure there is very little time between each girl’s turn at Robin. If Robin gets any chance to rest between blows, Grima’s resonance within her will overpower the hex, and nothing will remain of all of their effort. And the intense sex required to even deal some damage was so immense, it would not be realistic to allow for a recovery like this. Everyone is pretty sure the stealth tactic would be good, a few still thinking to themselves the brute force method would be best. A few have dissolved into howling Robin’s name and humping into the first girl they see. Tharja breaks this up, insisting they maintain composure and bottle up their feelings until it’s time to fight Robin. To make sure they have enough time to make sure they can do what they have to, they send Lissa, the most likeable girl in camp, the one who started it all, to go distract Robin. She was sleeping in, but that wasn’t bound to last for a while. Lissa marches over to the tent of the tactician. 

Lissa caught Robin rising from her bed. “Oh, hello Lissa.”

“Hey there.” Lissa replies nervously. She swallowed her nerves, and tried her best to keep the chatter alive. “Man, with how hard you’ve been working, I think you’d be sleeping in until next year!”

“Pfft, maybe. I could probably use that much sleep. But no, I couldn’t help but hear some noise?”

“Oh, that’s just some of the girls sparring. Y’know how some of them are. Anyways, would it be okay if we had a talk real fast?” Robin seemed a bit confused, but nodded none the less.

“Sure, let me get us some drinks. We can talk around the table there.” Robin points Lissa right in the direction of a wide table with plenty of chairs. It was without a doubt where the famous tactics talks went down. There was where Robin plotted out her best chats, and it was here Lissa would do her best to out-tactics a master tactician. If Robin catches onto anything, needless to say, the plan may very well be ruined. She would just have to rush out of camp, fetch Chrom and the entire thing is figured out. This was the worst case scenario. As Robin went out to the other side of the tent to fetch some water from a barrel, Lissa nervously took a seat at Robin’s table, and swallowed her breath.

The girls were busy waiting. There was chatter about locations they could hide out at, where to assemble. They were right in the center of camp, which was only a few yards away from Robin’s tent. So long as they discussed nothing too serious too loud, they could plan things out safely. Lucina confronted Severa. They adored one another, but Lucina and Severa were finally running out of patience for each other. Their attempts to outdo the other throughout the meeting grated their patience to fine dust. At last, the tension is far too much to endure, and their disagreements collimate into an ultimate challenge. “It’s simple.” Severa states, her grin as cocky as her attitude. “Unless of course your small dragon brain can’t understand it. Whoever cums first loses, since whoever cums first is weaker.” Severa slickens her lips with a broad wipe of her tongue. “Whaddya say?” 

“I say; bring it!” Lucina accepts their challenge, and all hell broke loose. Severa sends off Noire to try and widdle away at Lucina’s endurance, of course a sex queen was only as amazing as her minions. Lucina counters this movement with Nah who is fast and aggressive with forcing her cock down Noire’s throat. The shy girl stutters, swallowing and drooling around that prick, far too lustful from the tensions to resist mindlessly giving in. The rest of the girls started to ogle this display, trying to clear their throats to yell at them to break it up, but its undeniable how badly they wanted to see something like that. The lusts were getting the best of them all. 

Cynthia is jumped by Nowi, the dragon girl forcing her prick right up Cynthia’s skirt. “Just as I suspected~ “Nowi teased. “No panties.” Cynthia couldn’t get much more embarrassed. She bent over a stump, and gave in to the evil that was dicks. Lucina sent Tiki and Say’ri to defeat Severa, but Kjelle was fiercer than what either could expect. The muscular girl forced them both to ground and stripped them of their garments. She slipped a finger and then a fist into Say’ri’s snatch, and got to work slipping her hands up and down Tiki’s exotic dragon dick. The texture of it almost made cuts into Kjelle’s hands, but the girl bit her lip and bared through it. She swapped hands from slits to dicks, keeping the juices flinging as the girls showed just how wet they could get. 

“Figures, our minions just about even out.” Severa grins wide, pointing to Lucina. “Just you and me, daddy’s girl.”

“Hmph. I cannot lose to you. I suggest you bring your best.” Lucina loosens her clothing, letting her massive meat slap out from her trousers. Severa groans, trying her best to let loose her beast anywhere as near as flashy. Shoving her prick out in contrast to how Lucina did it was like comparing the display of a Risen to a Manakete’s transformation. Severa groaned, and made a run for Lucina. Lucina raced towards her just the same, and they met in their struggle of power hand to hand, legs grating against the dirt, dicks just barely touching, their tips massaging as their feet were implanted into the dirt.

Lissa sat with Robin. The two calmly sat, Robin awaiting Lissa to try and start the conversion she seemed to want. Robin decides to jump in instead. “So, I’ve noticed that tea club has really taken off.”

“Eh? I mean, yeah. It really has. Haha… Maribelle makes such good tea, it’s no surprise everyone ended up joining.” 

“Which I find strange since only a week ago or so I heard the club was considered pretty exclusive. It’s very secretive too. “

“Well, Maribelle has warmed up to a lot of people in a lot of ways, and she just kinda started letting more people in.”

“How has things been with her by the way?”

“How do you mean?”

“Well, you two are dating, correct.” Lissa seems startled and nods.

“Oh yeah! We’re doing fine.”

“You don’t sound fine.” Robin says, leaning in closer. 

“I mean… Lately, with all the girls around and stuff… You know how some of them can be, right?” Lissa says, nervously fumbling with her fingers. “A lot of girls… They only really seem to think about sex. I mean, true for men too, but maybe that’s what makes it worse for girls. It’s like, it’s hard to figure out what it all really means when all is said and done.” Robin relaxes in her seat, refraining from her drink whilst Lissa had kept speaking. “It feels like you’re either the norm, or the freak. I’ve always felt weird because of my feelings for Maribelle, and now whenever we do what we do… I get into it and… I’m just afraid.”

“Forget about what others may think, Lissa.” Robin stared into Lissa’s. “You need to respect what you desire. Be honest about your feelings.” 

“But, what I want is so bizarre all the time, it sure as hell doesn’t make me feel lady like…”

“Hey, don’t let that get you down. The way I see it, if what you like doesn’t hurt someone, let it out. Express how you feel, and do what makes you happy. And if enjoying yourself doesn’t make yourself feel good, by the gods, you need to redefine what lady-like means.” Lissa gulps, nodding along.

“Thanks Robin. It means a ton to me.” 

“I’m here for you Lissa. I know that must have been a weird subject for you to talk about. Sexuality is very taboo, but I always liked to think I had an interest in things most other people wouldn’t. I’m also pretty hard to offend, so I think that helps me give out the advice I do.” She grins broadly. Lissa grins in return. The crowd grins. The girls circle around, trembling and watching the rival battle bubble and boil, the air filled with the scent of sex. It erupts into nostrils, corrupts the mind, and not a soul is left unmotivated to give in.

…

Tightly around Panne, Sully wrapped her muscular arms. The Taguel panics only for a moment until the body heat given off by the muscular woman soothes her into a calmer state. Sully bends her over and flops her horsecock onto her fat bunny cheeks. Her eyes were glazed over and mindless. She humped into Panne with pure abandon, gasping with pure delight as the snug, wet warmth of a tight slick pussy engulfed Sully with the paradise of senselessly thrusting into folds. Maribelle is ready to speak up until Tharja makes a sudden grab. “H-Hey! Tharja, I thought we agreed on t-the quiet approach!” 

“I really just want to see you choke a little.” Maribelle’s eyes go wide as she is shoved onto her knees, her admission to this task her very own surrender as her joints went fragile from the overpowering urges took over. Cordelia grips at Olivia’s arms, the two giggling into each other as Olivia leaps onto Cordelia, letting her landing be the velocity needed to stick a cock up her. Cynthia gasps on the ground, still gurgling out some cum from the battle she engaged in. She watches as Nowi moves on, the tike sized dragon girl still not satisfied.  
“It’s like a bigger, almost as boingy Tharja!” Nowi says as she leaps at Aversa. Nowi humps into Aversa, shredding her dress to pieces with her dress all by itself. Aversa is hardly able to resist the startling strength of the dragon girl. 

Noire cackles, looking down at a well defeated Nah. “Y-Yes… Hehehe… So strong… My dick… I’m so strong… Hehehe…” She shivered, her gloved hands gripped at her cock. “F-FOOLS. BREEDING MONGRELS SHALL BEND BEFORE THE INEXORABLE COCK BETWEEN MY LEGS!” Noire grins, her eyes wide and wild as she preyed upon the weaker. She focuses on her objective. She runs to where Severa and Lucina battle. She wraps her arms around Lucina, and does away with her pants with the help of Severa. Lucina struggles, snapping at their hands, but it is all to no avail. Noire sticks herself up Lucina’s pucker, the princess brought to tears from the sensation. 

“So sensitive…” She muttered under her breath. Severa joined, sticking her own dick up Lucina, grinding her stomach against Lucina’s cock. Her cock was massaged against her own and Severa’s stomachs, the warmth too much to bare. Noire drove her wild, every painful thrust awoke more and more little sensitive feelings she never even knew the body was capable of. Her eyes went wide as her cock head erupted into a meager torrent, her load spilled between the two feminine forms, Severa and Lucina’s clothing soiled. Lucina hung her head, and submitted to the true dick queen. 

Miriel threw her glasses to the side as she rode atop of Flavia. Riding her was proving difficult, as just getting atop of her was like being impaled by a meter stick. She did her best to keep her legs thrusting whilst rubbing her hands against Flavia’s stomach like she was addicted to each little muscle, completely obsessed with the way she was so flat, so hard, every little muscle this gorgeous line chiseled into her dark body. 

A certain red merchant spotted Cordelia going into Olivia, and she couldn’t resist. She joined in as fast as she could. They put Olivia on her back. Cordelia held her up, thrusting into her slit. Anna grabbed her hands, the two now holding Olivia up like a stretcher. She giggled, dancing between the hanging girls, dangling like rope, flexing like an expert stripper. Her stomached shimmered with sweat as she danced between them, her breasts flailing freely as she slipped them out of her dancing outfit. Anna shoved her penis down Olivia’s throat, the dancing girl cackling all the same.

Emmeryn looks over the mayhem, the woman still settling into her new life. She was so lustful, her mind of peace overwritten so often by her lusts, her adoration of her sister. She found an outlet for her excess pleasures at once, as Sumia offers herself to her. Sumia attempts to be sensitive in approaching, but her Exalt is incapable of waiting, and hurls herself onto the girl’s massive shaft. 

The water of a cup started to shimmer and shake as soundwaves juggled the water within. Robin turned her head from her chair to the entrance to her tent. The longer the silence existed between her advices to Lissa, the more noticeable these odds sound had become. “What is all of that racket?” Robin asks, the sound of yelling impossible to ignore. Lissa lifts herself up from her seat frantically.

“Oh, just wait here. I’ll go and see what’s going on.” Lissa excuses herself and goes to stick her head out of the tent to see what it was the girls were doing to create such an uproar. Needless to say, she was shocked by the display. Not even faraway from Robin’s tent, the girls had broken out into a full blown orgy, stifling their flaming lusts upon one another, and pretty much abandoning their plan as fast as a high school student disregards homework. She sees Tharja is off, breaking off from the rest to go do… something. Not very good, especially since Tharja was the one who was pretty much in charge of keeping all of this organized. Lissa sighs, shaking her head a little. What really surprises Lissa is when she hears a gasp above her. Lissa looks up and sees Robin sticking her head out of the tent, having silently snuck up on Lissa to try and get a good sight of what was going on.

“T-they’re all naked?!” Robin blushes deeply. “Gods that really is everyone! Every single woman in camp is in this?! Lissa?” Robin asks her. Lissa shrugs. 

“This isn’t what I meant by weird sex stuff, honest!” Lissa said, trying her best to keep herself separate from the noise outside. 

“This could be some sort of counter attack from the hexers!” Robin turns. “Lisssa, head back into the tent. See if you can find a staff or something. I need to go check this out.” Robin raced out of her tent to go confront the rampant women, tome in hand, ready to strike any cultist who had turned her army into oversexed animals. Lissa stayed in the tent, watching. 

“What is happening here?!” Robin asks the rampaging girls. “Why are you doing this? Are you alright?!” The girls are start to break away from their sex. Some snap away right away, others at least do their best to finish, but all of them all circle around Robin. Robin backs away until she notices she’s been surrounded. She sees a hand snapping for her. She turns and blasts fire an inch away from the hand, scaring away the reaching girl.

“What has happened to all of you?! You’re acting like monsters…” Robin suddenly sees the sky fall over as she is tackled at her feet by Panne tackling into her like a racing horse. Cherche is quick to join next, the others hoarding around but they were sure to leave room. Cherche reached snappily for Robin’s robes, lifting them up over her head, leaving her down to her skimpy cleavage filled dress. Her boots are unfastened, her dress ripped in half, her pale breasts slapping against each other as they bounce free. Her panties are ripped from her body, leaving Robin’s loins free to the air. Her pussy lips are tender and wet, thick and pink. Panne wastes no time thrusting into her. She’s overwhelmed with the most powerful sensation. Until she feels a boot digging into her side.

“Get. Off.” Severa orders. Whimpering, Panne falls to the side off of Robin. Severa adjusts Lucina’s crown atop her red hair. “I’m the new Queen around here, so I get first dibs.” Few recognized the game Severa hosted of dick queen feuds before, but suddenly, with a cum blasted crown atop her head, it seemed her game was a much more serious topic than ever before. As well, her dick was never so swelled before. 

“Severa?! You too? Why do you all have those things?! Who did this?” 

“Question, question, question! Gawds, do you ever pause and realize that no one gives a fuck about you being a confused little bitch?! The world isn’t made to cater to you knowing every-fucking-thing. Now shut up, and let me fuck you into paste!” Severa barks, climbing on top of Robin. Severa presses the fat head of her length onto the curve of Robin’s vulva. Already, the queen feels the satisfying warmth of her folds. “G-Gawds…” She pressed herself in, each inch harder to put through than the last. Robin’s loins had blossomed a perfect flower, and Severa was eager to pollinate, but found the act so far near impossible. “You’re tighter than a keyhole!” She groans, eventually finding some liquid rhythm, but speed is another problem.

Robin’s head flails through the air, her mouth agape with moans as the largest cock of her life so far has entered her. Suddenly, her mouth meets moist loins as Cynthia sits down on her head. “Eat up, hero~ Become a villainous scum like us, and you can have gross fun like this all the time~” Cynthia beams. Robin moans against Cynthia’s taint, her tongue betraying her and eating out of her moist slit. Cynthia’s cock stands erect, which the grinning girl wastes no time in jerking off. Kjelle joins her in the act, not finding real estate on Robin to sit, but she at least figured cumming on her would contribute to the overall effort to defeat her. 

They cum with powerful blasts like torrential winds. Suddenly, there are zaps of lighting and thrusts of wind that throw them from Robin. The girl coughs and breathes, desperate for air. She blasts another row of air, shooting herself over the crowd and landing back onto her legs. She nearly stumbles and falls over again, her knees weak. She was fucked so raw, she could walk. However, she knew crawling would just seem too opportune for her friends turned maniacs. She hobbled over, figuring the best place to hold down would probably be her tent. A dormant part of her brain started to plea she surrender, but another part of her mind started to retort as her relaxation started to take root- 

Tiki grabbed her from the front, the dragon girl having flown a little ways over. She bent her over, and slammed her massive dragon shaft down her throat. Robin gagged against it. She had no time to relax when Nowi and Nah joined in. They worked hard, and eventually found a way to stuff both of their fat dragon dicks into Robin’s asshole. The tactician’s eyes went wide. “F-FUCK!” She screams. Her ass was abusively spread as the dragon girls found their rythms. Mother and daughter cock rubbed against another, coaxing and racing the other closer to cumming. Tiki found a warm wet mouth to tease her closer and closer to the edge. Robin found the edge long ago. This sort of sex wasn’t something she could cum to, it was something to be broken by. She couldn’t shake the feeling each bit of cum was a dulcet burst of mind numbing pleasure despite all the pain. She felt like her resistances were fading. She shook her head, trying to refocus. The dragon girls had blown their load, surely they were done. However, despite the draining effect fucking the vessel of a dark god had, the girls had one more round in them. A few shoves of their pricks, and their final load was launched down both ends of Robin, stuffing her from other side. At some point, maybe their long creamy ribbons of cum met, and tied around one another to rest inside Robin. Unlikely as it was though, considering how much of the dragons’ cum was leaking out of Robin’s ass like her pucker was turned into baby batter waterfall.

 

The dragons dismount, leaving Robin to continue her worthless march to her tent. Her loins were creamy blast zones of dripping, drooling frosting. The cum dripped from her skin like thick honey as she wobbled over. Her futile walk was ruined as soon as Cordelia lifted her like a ragdoll. The Pegasus knight shoved herself into Robin’s front. Robin’s tired state shot to full, shocking awareness of the world around her. Things went from foggy to joltingly sharp, like a zap to the dying. Fucking into her while she is lifted, Cordelia beckons over some help. Sumia joins, shoving her own fat prick into Robin. The girl bites down on her lips so hard it bled a little. Anna joined Cordelia on her side, Maribelle on Sumia’s. Together, they all stuck their cocks in. They crossed their dicks over and shoved Robin apart the way a pair of scissors would spread open. Robin screamed at the top of her lunges as they thrusted her wider and wider. She shivered and shook, foamed at the mouth, eyes rolled back. 

Robin hardly spots a blurry Tharja sneaking back into her tent with something. “L-Lissa…” Robin gurgles, hoping only the best for Lissa’s safety. Robin is suddenly on the ground again. She can’t stand on her own. Olivia helps her to her feet, and bends her over into Miriel’s dick. Olivia makes a big show of thrusting into her, flexing her stomach, and throwing her veil into the air. Miriel makes the best effort she can. She cums quickly enough, a little disappointed in her lack of endurance. 

“Heads up!” Sully shouts, moving Miriel to the side. “Sorry, we gotta keep up the steam!” Sully’s horse prick is huge, and is yet another new oral limit for Robin which is shattered as soon as it goes through her like a wrecking machine. Robin swallowed that train of a cock, Olivia displaying her endurance as she has already cum at least three times. Sully was a powerful display of endurance as well. Robin could not count the times they squirted, swapped out beyond her understanding. Aversa thrusts away into her, a dark crawling feeling inescapable as the world got blurrier. Flavia power fucks her into next week. The phrase fucked raw was the most precise and perfect way to describe how the Khan had worked Robin into cum coated dust. Robin feels free at last. She crawls the last few paces back into her tent.

“Heya mom~…” Robin looks up at the chairs of the table. Tharja is seated upon one of them. Upon Tharja’s lap is Morgan. Upon Morgan’s loins is a fat erect prick. “I’m a dick girl now~” 

“H…How….” Robin gags. “No…” 

“It was pretty hard.” Tharja grins. “However, I’ve learned enough about the hex to really force it on Morgan. Morgan doesn’t have the same amount of Grima in her as you do, though.” Robin tears up, unable to see past the cum on her cheeks and the tears in her eyes. 

“I… I can’t fight this anymore…”

“Then don’t~” Tharja replies. “I’ve dreamed of this day forever.” Tharja licks her lips. She picks Morgan up from her cock, shoving her to the side. The girl is weak, and passes out on Robin’s bed all on her own. Tharja grips at her own erect prick. She sits, patiently waiting for only a while. She couldn’t wait too long. In her darkest fantasies, the thing she had done all of this work for, she is the one who corrupts Robin. She is the last part of grand parade that turns Robin’s mind to mush and her soul into a black flame. Tharja no longer found solace in the idea her love for Robin was pure. Oh no, her adoration, her obsession, her fetish for Robin was purely and utterly disgusting. It was as black as her heart, as filthy as the cum that dripped down from Robin’s thighs. She was sick. And she was read for Robin to be just as sick.

…

Slurp. Broken. Controlled. Slurp. It’s long. It fits nicely. Slurp. Robin had given in to the whims of Tharja. The woman simply ordered Robin to suck her cock, and Robin did so. Tharja didn’t have to do much to make sure this sex was intense. Lissa helped by being a little rough on her back side. Tharja had to warn Lissa to keep up the pace a few times. Lissa felt guilty about the whole situation, but they were in too deep to have any second thoughts, especially right before Tharja was about to claim her reward. 

Her tongue glided across Tharja’s pale length slowly, tenderly. She slobbered, she spat out cum. Robin was a mess, a puppet strung up and forced onto dick after dick. She wasn’t tired of dicks, though. She was forming a reluctant appetite. She didn’t want to eat them, but she was hungry as hell for them. Lissa and Tharja cum, and Robin finally feels something truly snap. The marking on her hand, the eyes of Grima, the brand of the Grimleal, begins to glow. Robin shivers, her eyes turning to red swirls. She panics, shivering like a leaf in an earthquake. Tharja panics as well, and yells for everyone to hurry up and deal the final blow. Tharja climbs over, moving Lissa to the side, and shoves her prick into Robin’s folds. “We need to do this now, everyone! Form a line, and send all your lusts through it! This is it!” 

Not a single woman was left uninvolved in the train they ran on Robin. One after the other, they assembled in a line of endless fucking. One slipped into the other, bent over for the next. Tharja was the lead of the line, and she focused all her mental strength on absorbing the lust of the situation, and magically transferring it to her dick for one final, incredible orgasm, one that will finally finish the corruption. “I’m nervous.” Tharja says to Lissa, a grin on her lips as she thrusted endlessly into Robin. Lissa seemed surprised. “I know, it’s weird to say, but I really am. I’m also excited, and kind of scared. I think that’s why we have to do this. To really fucking do this.” Tharja wasn’t exactly sounding like herself as she spoke. Her voice went sincere before, but her sinisterness seemed like a new octave to Lissa. 

The orgasm is like the entire pipeline of a city breaking down, the liquid and steam bursting from every end, running down the line until the end explodes out. Tharja’s cock swelled and swelled with the lustful wishes of the entire camp, and now it spread Robin wider than ever before. She came with everything she had, not a bit of pulp remained of her orange it was juiced so well. She screamed as loud as she could, Robin roared and gasped for air. There was a red flash, and everyone collapsed. 

Tharja slowly got back up, looking at Robin as she laid on the floor, a collapsed chair to her side. From Robin’s loins, something emerged. It was a black mass, pulsating rapidly. All the cum around her, the puddles and pools of it, it crawled from her mouth, from every corner of the camp, and it merged into the growing black slimey mass. Each drop of the white goop turned dark and merged into the pulsating thing. It grew thick and slender, stretching further and further out. It was thick and plated. The head was sharp and pointed. It swelled at the base, and it bent to Robin’s command. Black veins grew across Robin’s loins. The thing was a parasite growing off of her. The lines of black venom rode up against her stomach, all the way up to her swelling breasts. Her skin seemed to fade and fade, turning grey ashen in but a few moments. 

From her white hair, two black horns stretch out. Her back erupts with two sets of black feathery wings, her feathers all the colors of death. A fat dragon tails grows out from above her fat rump Her eyes are forever red slits, piercing, glowing. The mark of Grima forms on her buxom chest. Robin pants, feeling all the weight vanish. The weight of her sore, raw, body. The weight of Grima, resting inside her. All of it was gone, and yet merged into what she is. “I feel… I can’t even describe~” She coos, her voice a strange new tone, almost like a dark song, her teeth sharp as a shark’s. Tharja blinks. She almost backs away. Whatever the hell Robin has become it wasn’t what she expected. She wasn’t sure what was going to happen after they corrupted Grima, but still, this wasn’t it. Robin grinned. With one lifted hand, she drew Tharja in. She grabbed her and slammed her cock into Tharja against the ground.

Nothing was ever like it. This wasn’t sex. Robin didn’t just slide inside her. This was soul fucking. Tharja felt Robin’s cock throb against her soul. She felt pre slicken her soul and blacken it. Tharja’s eyes glowed red. She couldn’t believe what was happening. She fell limp against the floor as the color from her skin drained, as her humanity was vanquished. There was more hex than there was woman. “I can feel it…” Tharja said in the same voice that Robin now had. “My body… it’s… changing. E-hehehe… EHEHEHE HAHAHAHAHA!” Tharja broke down, laughing more than she could breathe, laughing so hard her heart stopped. And then she kept laughing. Humanity was abandoned. “I feel so cold~ I’m cold all over.” Her skin tints purple. Her body warms lightly with the fires that fill her. Her chest swells, retaking the record for largest breasts. A spaded tail sprouts from above her massive rear. She writhes and shivers. Two curled horns sprout out from her head, the paint eclipsed by the pleasure. Her eyes became black pools with two purple slits floating in them. Little bat wings grow out from her back. Her body is covered in black markings, old hexes of the darkest circles granted to her form. “YEESSSS~” Tharja moans. “GRIMA~ Ehehehe~ I am one with her… One with Robin… I am to be her concubine~” Tharja stands, much taller and bustier than before. She waves her tail and flutters her wings. Her markings glow a tad, her crazy purple eyes spies over the others.

Many started to run, hiding wherever they could. They were having fun when the changes were as minor as growing a cock, but suddenly demons are the things they are becoming and the line is clear and solid. Lissa didn’t have the option to run because Robin already grabbed her. Robin bit at her neck, teasing her with her sharp teeth, drawing blood. “Watch~” Robin orders. Lissa’s clothing melts off from her form, a rather cum-like substance too, and Robin sets to work on her next. 

“My dear, shall I go corrupt the others?~” Tharja asks.

“Waste no time. They must be brought to the next level of the hex.” Robin replied. Tharja runs off, taking flight with her new wings despite their size. She flew less because of the physical apparatus and more because of her desire to. Robin returns her attention to Lissa. She shoves her monstrous thing into Lissa, the spurting, pulsating length spreading Lissa wide. Lissa started to laugh. They say, people laugh because of the way the brain works. When the brain learns something new and very suddenly, the reaction is to laugh. It’s a rush of hormones, rewarding a human being for forming a new synapse, to encourage them to learn. Lissa, much like Tharja, laughed, because her brain quickly, and very suddenly learned, that she was living without her heart beating, her lunges filtering air, or her body operating at all. Food would dissolve into her. Air entered her being and had no need to be filtered. Blood moved by its self as a magical substance. The corruption quickly, and very suddenly relieved Lissa of a stress she’s had her whole life. The stress of living as expected, of being mundane, a structure easily toppled over. The stress of a beating heart and a hungry stomach was dissolved. 

Lissa felt what Tharja must have gone through. Her mind could communicate with her soul more clearly than usual. Her lusts were what reached her soul. She remembered she had heard about bunnies being sexy among the men. Something about girls dressing up with rabbit ears and tails. That stuck with Lissa, and for so long she’s thought about it. She’s been tempted to ask Maribelle about it forever. She felt the blackness in her soul ask her if that’s what she wanted. Lissa didn’t have to agree, she just had to laugh. She laughed because it was new, because she wanted it so bad. Her skin began to fade. It tinted a lovely pink, the lovey dovy, eye catching, hot fuck pink. Her pupils were glowing pink hearted slits in black pools. From her head grew two large bunny ears. Her fattening rear was blessed with a single cotton dot. She snickered as Robin withdrew her corruptive member from her. Robin ran off to keep corrupting so Lissa was left to examine herself. 

Her skin was left flawless, her voice was one of will and not of breath. She spoke without breathing. Every sensation was more direct, more powerful. She didn’t feel aroused, she was arousal. Her loins felt always wet, dripping wet. Her cock was erect, fattened even. She wasn’t scared at all. She never felt freer in her life. She was left to think so hard about how much this was what she wanted, how happy she was. She was a cute bunny demon, she was innocent yet sexual. She was innocent… She brought her clawed fingers to her neck wound, and looked at the blood. The blood was pink now, and smelled of sex.

Maribelle wasn’t too far away from the tent. She was far too concerned about Lissa. Robin was able to get first while Tharja had already raced off to fry some bigger fish. A few of the other girls were also still around, not exactly sure what was going on. They gathered at a distance to watch what Robin was doing to Maribelle. Robin thrashed her loins against Maribelle. Maribelle drooled and rolled her eyes back. She rode at the end of Robin’s terrible length until Robin came once more. Maribelle gasped as the life left her, shortly followed by polite little giggles. Her ears stretched out into bow length. Her head grew horns that twirled downward, which mingled with her hair drills. Her feet became permanent stiletto heels, and her skin tinted a weak pink in color. She came to a stand. “D-darling~” She sung. “Oh darling Lissa?~” Lissa came out of the tent at Maribelles beck and call. She giggled and made a run for Maribelle. “Oh there you are, love!”

“Maribelle! Robin converted you already?”

“I suppose she did. She just rushed out of the tent and did me in next. It’s impeccable how miraculous I feel, dear!” The two merged lips into a passionate kiss, hardly able to contain their strange new passions. Severa backed up along with the rest of the crowd, but Robin caught eye of her right away. She flew over, and pinned her next. She bent over the newly crowned queen, and stuck her corruptive member into her.

Severa’s skin faded in color, only to flush forward like a fire into a pure red. Her hair obtained black high lights. Her hips were widened, her muscles more defined. Her horns were large and ornate, a royal feel to them. Her eyes went red as well as the rest of her, a spaded tail emerging from behind her bubbly rear. She grinned, her mouth filled with pointy teeth. “ALRIGHT, BITCHES~” She cackles. “This is the fuckin’ best thing ever~” Severa turned to her followers. With a nod from Robin, she lets loose. 

…

Falchion swings through the air, bashing against the pillars in its way. Chrom fights his way through the cultists. They put up a good fight, doubtlessly masters of their crafts. Chrom duels with the leader of this mess. With one last leg sweep, Chrom has him right where we wants him. “Alright, talk!” Chrom demands. “I’ve been chasing after you bastards forever, and I’m ready for answers!” After some clarification, the cult leader shares all her can about his intents. Their organization is a group of dark mages who think they can make a difference in this world for the better. People who wager they have some good new ideas on how to make the world fairer. They often devise hexes that aim to change the perspective of people. After the first outbreak of their female changing hexes, they got a bad reputation, and they really had to start hiding. They had created a hex that starts with a girl getting sick around the time Lissa got sick, but it didn’t make sense.

“Around that time, we’d only be testing our dick growth hex. And even then, we didn’t design that hex to spread yet! We didn’t want anything out of hand to occur.” Chrom’s eyes go wide. 

“Lissa…” He mutters. “Oh gods, Lissa, please tell me you haven’t been hiding-“

“OH GODS~” Lucina moans as she is corrupted by Severa. Scales, blue skin, horns, wings, a long dragon tail. Lucina moans as she is let loose by Severa. Emmeryn becomes a fat chested whore of a demon. Cherche’s mouth is the most sharp yet, her body the most wyvern like, her wing span not like Robin’s, but still massive. Panne has a little more fur, a bigger bunny dick, not nearly as big as Lissa’s or any of the early corrupted. Aversa becomes darker and darker, her breasts larger, her cock a monstrosity. Sumia and Cordelia become Pegasus demons, with long feather wings, simple horse tails, and hooved feet. The same goes for Cynthia. Flavia is a gorgeous muscular horse cocked thing. Sully can compare. Noire only has little horns, but the angrier or more lustful she gets, the darker her form.

Not a barricade can stop Robin and Tharja. Not a soul can escape them, and many throw themselves onto the demons, eager to let themselves loose after their lusts go sky high, and they can no longer think rationally. Robin spews the last of her load into Morgan as she becomes a cute little purple succubus, like a junior Robin. She grins ear to ear. “Thanks for the fuck~ I’ve never felt better in my whole life!” 

The demons give into their darkest pleasures, their partners random, their lusts the first things they needed to sate before they decided what was to happen next. That is until Chrom returned to camp with the rest of the men. Chrom was devastated. Defeated. His whole army, turned demons while he was away. He didn’t even have the strength to wave his sword around. Lissa runs over, squealing for him. “C-Chrom!” Lissa breaks down, doing her best to explain everything that has happened. The hex, the spreading, the dicks, the demons. Chrom can hardly follow. 

“I just want to know.” He says. “Will I get my little sister back?!”

“I…” Lissa feels the tears welling up at her eyes. When the tears drop, she can see they are pink. She licks off one that landed on her lip. It tastes of cum. 

“We can eventually create human forms again.” Tharja interrupts them, coming between the confrontation of brother and sister. “It would take a while, so either way, you’re going to need to take your men, and give us some time to figure out what happens here.” Tharja sighs. She at least wanted to avoid Chrom deciding a fight was worth anyone’s time. Chrom agrees to give the girls time to figure out what all of this means for them, and sends his men to gather their supplies. 

“What are we going to do?” Lissa asks Tharja as they walk through the camp towards where Robin has ordered everyone to meet. 

“Well, I’ll leave it up to you. We can either go through or change the hex so we can change back into our human forms, disguise our true forms inside of shells of what we used to be. Though, doing that, we’ll never be able to feel sex the way we do now. We’ll lose this great connection we’ve worked so hard for.”

“What’s the other option, then?”

“We run away, never see Chrom again, and live out our long lives as the demons of Grima, perhaps corrupt further from time to time.”

“It’s not like I really have a choice…” Lissa sighs, putting her head down as she walked. “Isn’t really up to Robin?” 

“Well, you never know, I guess.” Tharja shrugs. “I have something else to take care of. Good luck.”

“Yeah…” Lissa nods, heading off towards the meeting. She can already hear some moans. Lovely.

…

 

…

“So.” Tharja approaches him, having him turn from the flowers he was appraising. He looks over the field of flowers, so wide and prosperous. 

“They’re weird, aren’t they?” Henry replies to Tharja. “These here flowers are weird guys who like to grow riiight on top of venomous marshes. If you give them normal water, they’ll shrivel up and die. It’s kinda-“

“Like our situation. I know. It’s charming. I want to know why it was you did this.”

“Did what?”

“The hex. The guys who made the hex didn’t make it contagious.”

“Ooooh! That! Yeah, when Lissa showed up, I checked out the hex and got that thing figured out right away. I thought it seemed like fun, so I fixed up the contagious part they isolated, and also added this whole adaptive hex idea I’ve had for a while to it. And based off how deliciously demon you are, I’ll say it worked.” Henry grinned ear to ear, nothing new for Henry, really. 

“I should have figured you wouldn’t have a good reason for this. I thought you cared about the safety of other people at this camp?”

“Well, I don’t see anyone hurt. Especially not you. You’re all with your girl crush now, and she’s merged with our dark lord, Grima. You’re probably all the better for it.”  
Tharja grins. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. So I decided to bring a little present to thank you.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, it’s a little thing I made when looking into the hex…” Tharja rose her hand. Herny’s chest started to swell…

 

~ Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone who read this, and any of the other stories before it~ I owe you so much for having taken the time to read this crazy crap~ Thanks~
> 
> For further input, leave a comment, a kudos, and feel free to check out the tumblr, send me a silly message or something, especially if its about dicks.
> 
> saltyteafutas.tumblr.com


End file.
